Akatsuki:El aburrimiento es para Valientes
by nicki miraiJ13
Summary: Cuando el aburrimiento invade a la unica mujer de la organizacion, esta debera hallar la forma de entretenerse y esto la llevara a utilizar un aparato que hallo en el bosque...(Es un como yo lo llamo 3-Shot).
1. Chapter 1

Bueno Esta historia se me ocurrio despues de una cesion de videos de terror con mi prima lo que luego me causo insomnio...disfrutenla...

Disclaimer: Ok lo tipico estos personajes no son mios sino de masashi kishimoto yo solo los tomo prestados...

lo que esta en negrita es mi Inner molestando...

NO PLAGIAR O SINO JHASIN-SAMA LOS CASTIGARA(Enserio -_-) sin mas que decir...Al fic

Capitulo O1:

"Estoy tan aburrida"- Pensaba una peli Azul recostada boca arriba en su cama mientras su mirada se centraba en el techo-"no puedo creer que Pain me halla dicho que me tomara unas "vacaciones" aun cuando le dije que quería ir de misión" GRRR!(N/A: Solo imagen un rugido).

FLASBACK:

Pero Pain ¡¿Por qué rayos no puedo ir de misión con alguno de estos imbéciles?!- Gritaba konan a Pain con una furia notoria en cada frase que modulaba-.

Konan ya te dije que Madara Cof cof(N/A: ahora piensen que esta tosiendo)… digo "Tobi" es el que nos encarga las misiones y hasta ahora solo a Itachi y a Kisame se les a asignado misión. Dijo en tono calmado el de los piercings, pues el también estaba aburrido de no salir de esta porquería… digo escondite.

Hay vamos Pain debe haber algún bijuu que capturar, recolectar información o algo, no?- Pregunto suplicante la chica, pero el peli naranja solo negó con su cabeza. Konan se limito a suspirar.

Aunque ahora que lo dices ,por el estado en que te encuentras- Konan alzo una ceja por el comentario de Pain-Y como no hay nada importante que hacer…- medito unos segundos- em… te puedes tomar unas vacaciones .

A Konan le dio un tic en el ojo derecho, ose si le estaba pidiendo misiones al "líder" que acaso no era obvio que quería estar activa y lo menos que quería era tomar unas Vacaciones además ella sabia que el tacaño de Kakuzu no le daría dinero para irse a "descansar" a otro lugar por lo que le tocaría quedarse en esa cárcel.

¿¡QUE…?!- Grito tan alto la peliazul que hasta Kisame e Itachi que estaban en Konoha escucharon y se miraron entre si.

FIN FLASHBACK.

¡AHH! Maldito Madara eso seguro fue su idea de seguro fue su venganza por lo del pastel (Konan se había acabado todo su pastel por "accidente") – pensaba en voz alta la maestra de origami - ¡Maldito seas Tobi!- grito Konan lo suficientemente alto como para que en otra dimensión… ok no… lo suficientemente alto para que Tobi escuchara.

¡Tobi es un buen chico!- grito Tobi haciendo que Konan se quisiera arrancar el cabello por la forma en que se lo agarraba.

….

1 hora después y Konan seguía aburrida hasta que se aburrió de aburrirse y decidió que se des aburriría y esto hizo que la de ojos azules se pusiera a pensar en que hacer para entretenerse y no maldecir a los akatsukis (Por alguna razón los culpaba de su desgracia) en el intento.

¡Ya sé!- al fin luego de un rato de estar pensando, 15 minutos, Konan hablo para si misma- usare ese extraño aparato que halle en el bosque… (Un portátil)-(**Pero que coños en naruto no hay internet…**Pues en mi fic hay WIFI… **entonces podre escribirle Tobi**…no…**pero**…no…**Pelimaldita**…Tu mas…)

Entonces se prende así- Prendía, o al menos lo intentaba, Konan el aparato tecnológico…

MEDIA HORA DESPUES…

¡Si al fin!- articulo la peli azul entusiasmada por haber podido prender el compu- bueno entonces… veré algunos videos, haber si asi me entretengo un rato- Pensaba en voz alta "NoMeDigas", la fiel compañera de Pain mientras tecleaba " "(N/A:Se deben preguntar ¿Cómo sabia que era youtube? O ¿Cómo sabia que eran videos? Y muy probablemente ¿ como rayos sabia lo del ".com"? Bueno… yo también me lo pregunto… la única explicación… jashin-sama le dijo después de hacerle un "Favor" A un "caliente (jeje) HIdan- Bueno veamos, pensemos…aaammm solo estoy yo.. estar tanto con Zetsu me esta afectando …OK en que iba…¡A si! ¿ que miro?.

Mientras la chica de ojos azules hablaba para sí, la noche iba cayendo en el NarutoWorld…

¡Ya sé veré…-Decia mientras Tecleaba "Videos de terror".

...

Les gusto eso espero aun quedan dos caps mas los subire pronto espero reviews, criticas, amenazas de muerte, alagos, lo que sea solo comente lo agedeceria mucho, hasta entonces...Sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo…¿ ME DEMORE UN POCO? Bueno si es así lo siento, soy nueva en esto.

Aquí esta el capitulo 2, para los que están esperando el terror… bueno el verdadero terror estará en el cap 3(aunque no es mucho).

**Disclaimer:** ya saben este fic es sin animo de lucro…y los personajes no son mios sino de Masashi Kisimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados….

Recuerden Jashin-Sama los vigila… Asi que pórtense Bien…Sin Mas que decir(eso creo)…encendido, listo...al Fic.

Capitulo 02:

-¡AHH!- Se escucho un grito por toda la cueva de los akatsukis, lo que hizo que los akatsukis presentes en el escondite se alarmaran y corrieran al cuarto de la única mujer en la organización.

-¿Konan que sucede? ¿Te paso algo?- Preguntaba un aparentemente preocupado Pain, pero como respuesta solo se escucho otro grito de terror por parte de la de ojos azules.

-¿Konan? ¡Konan! ¡¿Qué ***** te pasa?!- Gritaba un exasperado Jashinista.

Siguieron así por un rato, Konan gritando y los Akatsukis molestos por no obtener una respuesta, hasta que…

-Ya estuvo, sino abres la jodida puerta pues la abriremos a la fuerza- dijo alterado el albino.

Hidan preparaba su guadaña para derrumbar la puerta cuando…

-Hey Hey Hey espera maldito religioso, sabes cuanto cuesta esta puerta, la cerradura, la pintura…

-Si, si a quien ***** le importa- interrumpió el inmortal al humilde kakuzu- para eso estas tu, para pagar todo- luego de eso el jashinista se dispuso a golpear la puerta con su guadaña, mientras los demás akatsukis se limitaban a mirar al loco con su hacha gigante.

Luego del espectáculo tipo película "La masacre de Texas" , Los Akatsukis entraron al cuarto de la experta en origami y valla sorpresa la que se dieron. La encontraron visiblemente petrificada en frente de lo que antes se podría llamar "Computador".

-¡Konan! Konan querida ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucede?- Decía un muy preocupado peli naranja mientras sacudía a una perturbada peli azul.

-¡AHH!- Grito una asustada ojiazul mientras golpeaba al pobre poseedor del rinnegan con un sartén, tipo Tommy y Jerry, que saco de Dios sabe donde- OH!... eres tu Pain, lo siento pensé que eras esa niña que intentaba atacarme- se disculpo la apenada mujer.

-¿Pero de que niña hablas Konan?-Pregunto confundido un pelirojo. Pero como la chica no los había visto se asusto al oír la voz del marionetista y además de otro grito les lanzo a los 7 akatsukis sus creaciones de papel.

-¡AHH!- Gritaron al unísono pues sus linda e inofensivas creaciones si que eran afiladas.

-¡Oye mujer quieres dejar de dar sartenazos y lanzar objetos corto-punzantes y decirnos por que demonios estabas gritando!- Dijo…No mejor dicho grito tan fuerte que hasta se escucho en el conservatorio de monjas de Neptuno, un muy calmado Viejo Tacaño(N/A: no se dejen engañar Adoro A Kakuzu ).

-Oh, lo siento mucho, eran ustedes pensé que eran…

-¿Que? un grupo de niñas que te quieren violar- Interrumpió un adolorido y enojado chico con piercings.

-No, como crees mucho pero…un grupo de zombis que me quieren convertir en uno de ellos o peor en su cena- respondió una aterrorizada ojiazul.

-Bueno quieren dejar eso de zombis cannivales y niñas violadoras para otro día y nos quieres decir ¡Por que ***** gritabas Konan! – Dijo un MUY alterado rubio.

-Si por Jashin-Sama dilo de una puñetera vez- OK no hace falta decir quien lo dijo.

-¿Ah? Por que gritaba- Pregunta la peliazul.

-Si-Respondieron al unísono.

-Ah….bueno lo que sucedió fue que…

…

Bueno esto es todo solo falta un cap y creo que hare sufrir un poco a estos adorables crimínales. Ya saben recibo de todo criticas, amenazas de muerte, halagos, cualquier cosa solo comenten Si? Bueno hasta el próximo fic…Adiosito.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente, esta vez si me demore un poco para subir el cap, pero es que estuve DEMASIADO ocupada. Ok este capitulo es un poco mas largo, pues es el ultimo, espero que les guste y a los que están leyendo este hermoso intento de fic ¡MIL GRACIAS!.

**DISCLAIMER: **los personajes de naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los tomo prestados para mis fines jeje…

Recuerdan Jashin-sama los vigila, pórtense bien.

Lo que esta en negrita es mi inner que reapareció para jodernos la vida.

Ahora sin mas que decir…(sonido de suspenso)a leer…

Capitulo 03

En una dulce y lúgubre cueva se encuentran un grupo de 8 adorables ninjas, 7 de ellos unos encantadores shinobis que miraban con mucha atención a una linda kunoichi de cabello azul, esperando que de su boca salieran palabras. Los 7 shinobis esperaron 3 minutos muy pacientemente hasta que…

-Ay por favor Konan tengo todo el maldito día , debería estar haciendo sacrificios para jashin-sama, así que ¡NOS VAS A DECIR O QUE *****!-Articulo un adorable e irritado albino, amenazando a la mujer con su guadaña, cosa que al "Líder" no le agrado.

-Aguarda Hidan , ten paciencia, no ves que esta realmente asustada, ella nunca esta si, asique que déjala respirar y… ¡CALMATE!-Hablo calmadamente el chico de los piercings.

-Konan vas a hablar o que?- le pregunto el marionetista pelirojo.

-si Konan cuenta un cuento que me aburro- dijo…bueno ya saben… Tobi.

-cállate Tobi no ves que va a hablar- grito un lindo rubio.

-Amm…bueno lo que sucedió fue que…-Empezó a contar al fin Konan- como no tenia nada bueno que hacer tome un extraño aparato que halle en el bosque y comencé a ver videos en el…

-A ver videos en el, ¡De que rayos hablas Konan!, a que aparto te refieres- dijo un interesado Kakuzu con el símbolo de dólar en sus ojos.

-Si, videos, según estas instrucciones- saco unos papeles, de Kami-sama sabe donde, que parecían ser las instrucciones (**desde cuando los portátiles perdidos tienen instrucciones…**pues desde ahora…**entonces si me encuentro un portátil por la calle traerá instrucciones?... **no porque ese era especial y las traía amarradas**…ah? cada vez te entiendo menos…**y yo a ti nunca te entiendo**)**- en lo que era esto- señalo un aparto destruido- se podían ver video y se llamaba…- miro los papeles que poseía e sus mano-Portátil.

-Ohh!-Dijeron al unísono los demás criminales.

-Esta bien, ahora dinos… ¿Por qué los gritos?- Inquirió el pelirojo.

-Verán, como iba diciendo, comencé a ver video en el aparato, portátil, cosa, como se llame y decidí ver videos de Terror, solo por curiosidad.

-Así que por eso gritabas ¿Por videos baratos de terror?- cuestiono un rubio sin paciencia.

-Deidara querido me dejaras terminar o no?...- respondió una enojada peliazul, lanzándole una mirada asesina al artista-en que iba…¡a si!… por curiosidad decidí ver videos de terror, los cuales no son baratos, son en verdad realistas y en serio dan miedo.

Una gotita de sudor se deslizo por la frente de los akatsukis, ya saben tipo anime, y estaban a punto de irse, cuando se apago la luz y la voz de Konan comenzó a sonar en todo el cuarto.

-Déjenme contarles, antes de que se vallan mi horrible experiencia- la voz de Konan se escuchaba tan tétrica que hasta a Hidan le dieron escalofríos- En la primera parte de video.

**Konan POV:**

-Era una noche opaca, silenciosa, demasiado calmada, al menos eso parecía desde el punto en que me lo hacían ver, Cuando entonces cambiaron la escena, esta vez se divisaba un conjunto de casas, igualmente calmadas, como en el escenario anterior, pero de pronto la luz de una casa se encendió y luego la luz de la casa que le seguía y así sucesivamente hasta que llegaron una casa, esa era la única con la luz apagada. Luego volvieron a cambiar de escena y se enfocaron en unos niños, 2 varones, estaban caminando muy lentamente, uno junto al otro, pero en un momento uno paro en seco y mi visión de las cosas cambio ahora no los veía de frente sino que los veía de espalda, cuando el niño paro el otro también se detuvo junto a el, el primero en detenerse metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco un shuriken y miro al chico que tenia al lado, lo tomo por los hombros y lo derribo, entonces comenzó a apuñalar el rostro del niño con el shuriken y mientras hacia esto se reía de una forma muy macabra, el niño que era apuñalado trataba de zafarse pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Después de acuchillar el rostro de su compañero, el niño descendió muy lentamente hasta sus piernas y con un movimiento rápido desprendió la piel de su pierna con el shuriken y lo repitió en su otra pierna, luego ascendió hasta su pecho y al parecer estaba dispuesto a enterrarle el shuriken en el corazón, cuando lo iba a hacer se detuvo y callo al suelo, pasados unos segundo se levanto miro el cuerpo inerte de su compañero en el piso y salió corriendo y gritando algo inentendible.-Tome un poco de aire para continuar, pero hasta a mi me ponía la piel de gallina contar esto a mis compañeros aunque no sabia si me escuchaban o no, pues en mi narración no habían interrumpido como suelen hacerlo—Una vez mas cambiaron de escena y mostraron la escena del conjunto residencial, pero esta vez desde otra ubicación, la cual dejaba ver al niño ,que asesino a sangre fría a su compañero, corriendo y gritando, esta vez logre entender algo como "Por favor déjame, ya te llevaste a Carlos, ahora déjame en paz" fue lo único que pude entender, aunque el niño gritaba a todo pulmón el sonido se oía muy distorsionado. Ahora podía deducir que por esa razón los habitantes de las casas habían encendido las luces, por los gritos del niño que no se escuchaban la primera vez que vi la escena del conjunto de casas.- hice una pausa, pues ahora si empezaba a creer que mis compañeros se había ido, por que ni sus respiraciones se escuchaban hasta que…

-¿Qué pasa, por que paras? sigue, sigue- escuche la voz que reconocí como la de Deidara, pues todo estaba obscuro y no lograba ver los rostros de los demás.

-ah… esta bien seguiré- Dije retomando la narración del video- El niño paro enfrente de la casa obscura y se fue acercando despacio hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió y entro, al parecer la casa estaba despoblada, el niño recorrió el primer piso de la casa y no encontró nada solo suciedad, polvo y en algunas partes las paredes estaban desgastadas, en seguida, después de revisar completamente el primer piso, el niño subió y mientras ascendía por las escaleras se pudieron escuchar quejidos desde una habitación del piso de arriba pero el niño hizo caso omiso a esto y siguió subiendo, mientras mas avanzaba los gemidos de dolor se escuchaban mas claros y aterradores- mientras estaba hablando se comenzó a escuchar como si rasguñaran las paredes, un aire frio me recorrió el cuerpo, pero seguí con la narración- Cuando el niño termino de subir repitió lo que hizo en el primer piso, recorrió todo el segundo piso, todo igual, exceptuando una habitación la cual estaba totalmente oscura, cuando el niño encendió la luz lo que apareció frente a la pantalla me dejo helada, en el cuarto se hallaban los muebles todos rasgados, sucios, y con algunas manchas rojas aparentemente de sangre, también había un agujero en la pared, era bastante amplio y al parecer profundo; El niño siguió avanzando por el cuarto ya iluminado, pero se detuvo en seco cuando en el agujero en la pared se diviso una sombra, parecía ser de una niña, una niña delgada, cabellos corto y un vestido corto, el niño se fue alejando y le gritaba algo así "Aléjate de mi, que no entiendes, por favor déjame , no crees que es suficiente, !asesinaste a mi hermano" a lo cual la niña respondió "no fui yo quien lo mate" mientras la niña hablaba se acercaba mas al niño y su imagen se hacia mas visible, cuando al fin se pudo ver completa su imagen, era una niña, como ya había dicho antes, delgada, un poco baja, de cabello corto que le tapaba un ojo, mirada dulce, piel blanca y con un vestido arriba de sus rodillas. La niña era muy linda, hasta que se acerco al niño y le susurro en el oído "Fuiste tu", ahí su piel paso de ser blanca a ser una piel morena, demacrada y llena de ulceras, su cabello se volvió opaco, su vestido se lleno de sangre y su mirada pasiva se convirtió en una con sed de venganza; tomo al niño del cuello y lo acorralo en la pared, con una de sus manos le aruño la cara, estaba a punto de estrangularlo cuando el niño le dio una patada en el estomago, se zafo y salió corriendo hasta el primer piso, cuando llego a la puerta trato de abrirla pero no pudo y cuando se volteo apareció otra vez la niña, esta vez caminaba lentamente hacia el niño, cantando una melodía ,que preferí no escuchar y desactive el sonido, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y de pronto apareció en frente del niño y metió su mano en el bolsillo del niño y tomo el shuriken que el niño había usado para matar a su "hermano" , y con el lo apuñalo en el pecho, luego con una fuerza sobre-humana le desprendió los brazos de su cuerpo y por ultimo acribillo el rostro del niño. Cuando al fin termino de asesinar cruelmente al niño, arrojo su cuerpo sin vida en el suelo y camino hacia la pantalla con la cabeza agachada y cuando se logro acercar lo suficiente a la pantalla alzo la vista y miro a la pantalla… o mas bien me miro a mi- cuando dije lo ultimo las luces se prendieron y tuve que parpadear varias veces para poder creer lo que veían mis ojos. Tobi abrazado de Deidara y Deidara abrazado de Tobi, Hidan de rodillas al parecer rezándole a su "dios", Pain y Sasori Abrazados, mientras Kakuzu estaba en un rincón abrazándose a si mismo y susurrando algo como "No es cierto, no es cierto".

**FIN KONAN POV.**

Cuando los akatsukis se dieron cuenta de que la luz estaba encendida y eran observados por Konan se sobresaltaron y se incorporaron como los Mero machotes que son.

-Eso era todo? Konan eso fue lo que te dio miedo?- cuestiono el albino que hace un rato estaba rezando por su vida.

-Si pero…

-Konan, nada de eso es real ni tampoco asusta tanto- interrumpió Pain a la experta en origami.

-Pero…

-pero nada Konan ves alguna niña aquí, pues yo no, así que tranquilízate- inquirió el artista.

-si Konan te puedes relajar por que…

-Ah! No me dejan hablar y tampoco me dejaron terminar- esta vez fue la chica quien interrumpió a Pain- Ustedes me dicen que me tranquilice, que eso no da miedo y hace un rato estaban abrazados, rezando y tratándose de convencer que no es real…ah! Y el final de la historia es que muy probablemente en esta habitación puedan ocurrir cosas como las del video, así que yo ¡ME LARGO!- Termino de decir la ojiazul y seguidamente salió de su cuarto dejando a los demás miembros de la organización solos.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y sin decir nada, se disponían a salir de la habitación hasta que…

-¿A donde creen que van?- resonó una voz de niña por toda la habitación, lo que les causo a los akatsukis un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

-hay Konan no juegues sabes que esto no nos asusta- pudo decir con nerviosismo un asustado Pain.

- Lo siento, pero no soy Konan- dijo apareciendo una figura de niña de entre las sombras.

-¡AHH!-Gritaron al unísono los akatsukis espantados por lo ¿Qué sus ojos divisaron, era la niña que Konan describía. No lo dudaron ni un segundo y salieron corriendo del cuarto como alma que se lleva el diablo… Todos menos Tobi.

-Bien hecho Zetsu- Le dijo Tobi a la ¿Niña?... que en realidad era zetsu blanco.

- Fue genial verlos gritar como nenas-dijo el zetsu negro, volviéndose a unir con el blanco que había dejado de ser niña.

-Si, todos se lo merecían, por comerse mi pastel y quejarse del aburrimiento…

**FIN…**

**Bueno esto fue todo... les guto? espero que si por fis dejenme reviews, se los agradeceria mucho. ya saben criticas, amenazas, consejos de todo. se les quiere byee... **


End file.
